villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chameleon Sr.
Chameleon Sr. is a minor antagonist in the 2017 TV series OK K.O.! Let's be Heroes. He is a giant man that dresses up as a giant chameleon in order to make his son feel proud of him. He was voiced by Richard McGonagle. History My Dad Can Beat Up Your Dad After being laughed at by K.O., Radicles and Beardo, Chameleon Jr. claims that his father can beat up K.O.'s. Due to having no father, K.O. instead substitutes his mother Carol, and the two arrange a fight between their parents. Later, Carol and K.O. arrive on the roof of Gar's Bodega, intending to peacefully talk things out with Chameleon Sr., who then crashes onto the roof of the Bodega. Carol attempts to talk things out with Senior, however, he instead laughs her off, stating that he wants to fight. Sr. then attacks Carol using his Hand-Tongue and camouflage, and when she refuses to fight, he calls both her and K.O. weaklings. Enraged at Sr. for insulting K.O., Carol, ironically, escalates the situation even further by challenging Sr. to a Power Battle. Soon enough, Sr. begins continuously slamming Carol into the pavement with his tail, resulting in K.O. attempting to deescalate the situation by apologizing and offering him burritos. However, Sr. refuses to forgive K.O. and eats him instead. Inside Sr., K.O. accidentally drops all of his burritos into his stomach, causing him to breath fire uncontrollably and spit out K.O., who lands on Sr. and pulls down a zipper on his back. Sr., to the shock of K.O., Carol and Jr., is revealed to truly be a giant human inside of a rubber chameleon suit. Sr. picks up his son and explains that he pretends to be a giant reptile in order to make him proud, however, Jr. states that he loves his father regardless of what he looks like. Sr. and Jr. then walk off together, wearing matching fedoras. Stop Attacking the Plaza Chameleon Sr. can be seen on the cover of a newspaper that Ernesto is reading, seemingly rampaging and causing destruction. Through this, it is shown that Sr. still continues to wear his chameleon suit. K.O.'s Video Channel When Enid and Rad hurriedly attempt to get to K.O.'s house, Chameleon Sr. inadvertently gets in their way by walking across the street extremely slowly. Personality Chameleon Sr. is an arrogant man that looks down on other people. He gets angered easily and has a hot temper, and often makes small problems into huge problems for no reason. Despite being a seemingly mean person, he is always kind and and protective with his son, and does anything in order to make him happy. He is therefore also insecure about himself, which is the reason to why he dresses up as a chameleon, considering he is really an giant, bald, ugly man. Appearance Suit With his suit on, Chameleon resembles a kaiju monster with spikes on his back. He has an incredibly buff and strong body with two breasts, a tail, and two extremely big muscles. Chameleon Sr. has a mustache in the very front of his face and appears to have a small fedora at the top of his head, which is quite ironic because of how big he is compared to his fedora. He also wears blue sweatpants. Without Suit Without his suit, Chameleon is a bald, fat and huge man with three hairs on him along with very small eyes and eyebrows beneath it. His arms and head are also fat, but his head is a lot slimmer than the rest of his body. Trivia *Chameleon Sr. is an obvious parody of Godzilla and other similar kaiju. This is especially evident considering that he is actually a man in a rubber suit, a blatant reference to how Godzilla was portrayed by various actors wearing rubber suits. **Coincidentally, Haruo Nakajima, the actor who portrayed Godzilla in many of the early Godzilla films, passed away on August 7, 2017, three days after "My Dad Can Beat Up Your Dad" first aired. **Additionally, Chameleon Sr.'s true appearance can be assumed to be a reference to the Titans from Attack on Titan. Navigation Category:Male Category:Insecure Category:Tragic Category:Parents Category:TV Show Villains Category:Brutes Category:Giant Category:Wrathful Category:Nameless Category:Arrogant Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Egotist Category:Dimwits Category:Karma Houdini Category:Fighters Category:Parody/Homage Category:Honorable Category:Homicidal Category:Man-Eaters Category:Cannibals Category:Affably Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Inconclusive Category:Protective Category:OK K.O. Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Redeemed